christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Settle
Jim Settle (born December 28, 1968) is an American thrash metal vocalist and avant-garde musician. Settle is best known for his performance in Hand of Fire,"Hand of Fire - Bio". Retrieved on August 30, 2018. Vengeance Rising,Settle, Jim (November 12, 2017). "Jim Settle, Roger Dale Martin and Doug Thieme of Vengeance". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on August 30, 2018. Once Dead,Beard, Mason (August 29, 2018). "Once Dead Returns from the Grave". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on August 30, 2018. Tantrum of the MuseSettle, Jim (April 12, 2015). "Jim Settle (Tantrum of the Muse)". As The Story Grows Podcast. Retrieved on August 30, 2018. and Demon Dead. Settle has produced bands such as Bionic Jive (Universal Records) and Omissa (Tekipyro Records). Settle has toured with bands Underoath, As I Lay Dying, Today is the Day, The Dillinger Escape Plan, Few Left Standing, Narcissus, Hatebreed, Zao, Burnt by the Sun, Boy Set's Fire, and Blindside. History Jim Settle was born on December 28, 1968.Metalworker14 (July 25, 2016). "Jim Settle". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 30, 2018. Intercessor, Slag and Tantrum of the Muse (1990-2004) Settle began his musical career in Intercessor. Settle assisted in teaching Mike Tyrone of Sacrament, vocal tempo. Settle almost joined Sacrament, after the debut album, however, he could not leave Intercessor. Settle signed Haven to R.E.X. Records. Slag was a project put together by Settle, where he performed Vocals. Around 1998, Settle met with Stephen Mark Sarro and Rick Wise of Tantrum of the Muse at a show. Settle agreed to try out for Bass, though the band did not perform Bass at the show they witnessed. During a band practice, Sarro and Wise inducted Settle into the fold."Stephen Sarro interview". Sound in Signals. February 21, 2014. Retrieved on August 30, 2018. Following his induction, Settle departed from Slag. Tantrum of the Muse recorded their debut album, in 1999, titled The Heart is a Two-Headed Sperm, which came out independently. Following the album's release, a track titled "Screw the Christian Industry" was a topic of controversy, being indirectly mentioned in an issue of HM Magazine, between Bruce Fitzhugh and Doug Van Pelt.HM Magazine 1999 Settle, infuriated, demanded an apology. Later, at Cornerstone Festival 2000, the band met with Takehold Records and signed with the label, which led to the re-release of the album. In 2000, the band entered the studio once more to record their sophomore album, Modernmu$ick(2000)!, which came out in July that year. The band, following the release, spent three months on tour, with Cornerstone Festival, TomFest and the 30 Days of Disaster Tour, alongside Narcissus, Underoath and Few Left Standing. Around this time, Settle was dealing with issues at home and he struggled to keep up with the momentum. In 2001, the band released a live album, The Downtrodden & the Sidhe, which came out through Burning Records. After the release, Settle moved to Florida. In 2002, the band went on a hiatus of sorts, with Sarro moving to Florida with Settle. Takehold Records at this point merged with Tooth & Nail Records, however Tantrum did not make the leap. After the label merged with T&N, Sarro departed back to Pennsylvania, and because of this Settle departed from the band. Settle returned in 2004, following the departure of his replacement, Tyler Lambert. However, his return was short lived. Tantrum, now consisting of Sarro, Settle, a returning Wise and new Keyboardist Seth Luzier, began to re-record the band's older songs. However, Luzier's wife left him that year, which caused more drama and conflict. Wise also decided to move on from the band. Because of these, Sarro decided to end the band, after performing once more at the local Screaming at the Sky Festival, going to HM Magazine with the announcement.Ritch, Jeremy (2004). "Tantrum of the Muse is Dead". HM Magazine. Retrieved on August 30, 2018. Hand of Fire, Bore, Vengeance Rising and Once Dead (2010-present) Settle remained out of the forefront of the music industry until 2010, when he formed Hand of Fire, alongside Corey Steiger (ex-Underoath). Sarro was hired to perform Bass for the project in 2012. Settle and Steiger began to work on music. Settle also, around this time began an industrial/thrash metal band in 2015, called Bore with Tiago James de Souza. Bill Davies (ex-Chürchfield) was hired as the Drummer and Tom Eaton (ex-Bomb and Scary, ex-Something Left Unsaid) was hired on Bass. Around this time, Steiger departed from Hand of Fire. Bore had recorded a two song EP, Daughters, but after the EP was recorded, all the material was scrapped and Souza, Davies, and Eaton joined Hand of Fire in their respective positions."Bore online Heavy Metal Project". Facebook. Retrieved on August 30, 2018. In April, Settle started a new project called Cadence of Chaos with Cultural Warfare Lead Guitarist Bill Garoutte."Cadence of Chaos". Facebook. Retrieved on August 30, 2018. On August 6, 2017, it was announced Settle would perform with the reunited Vengeance Rising at the So Cal Metal Fest. The performance, which took place on August 12, 2017, was well received. On November 17, 2017, Hand of Fire released their debut album, Nuclear Sunrise, through their record label, Rottweiler Records. Settle, with the members of Vengeance Rising, began to work on a new project, as they legally were unable to work out under the name of Vengeance. Hand of Fire released a single, released on August 24, titled "World of Deception", with the sophomore album being the same title. On August 29, 2018, it was announced that Settle had joined Once Dead, alongside a returning Roger Dale Martin and Roger Sampson (Precious Death).Beard, Mason (August 29, 2018). "Once Dead Returns from the Grave". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on August 30, 2018. Following the release of Hand of Fire's single, Davies and Eaton departed from the band, which lead to the induction of Drummer Jason Borton of Throne of Awful Splendor and Jungle Rot and Bassist Greg Christian of thrash metal giants Testament. With this lineup, the band is recording World of Deception and will release it independently.Sullivan, Christian (March 10, 2019). "Change Of Direction For Hand Of Fire". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on July 15, 2019. Settle and Souza also created a doom metal band called Demon Dead, alongside Borton.Sullivan, Christian (July 12, 2019). "We Are Already To Be Doomed Once Again". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on July 15, 2019. Personal Life Settle is married to Dianne Settle and has a few daughters including, Crystal. Settle is a registered electro-chemist, and has started two companies; OTC Laboratories in 2002, which is no longer active, and New Water USA, which is currently active. Settle has created several starts-ups, including record labels. Settle recently started a radio show with Greg Christian of Testament. Settle has played Bass with his feet. Bands Current * Cadence of Chaos - Vocals (2018-present) * Demon Dead - Vocals, Bass (2019-present) * Hand of Fire - Vocals (2010-present) * Once Dead - Vocals (2018-present) * Vengeance Rising - Vocals (2017-present) Former * Intercessor - Bass (1990/1991-) * Slag - Vocals (-1998) * Tantrum of the Muse - Bass (1998-2002, 2004) * Bore - Vocals, Bass (2015-2016) Discography Hand of Fire * Demo (2015) * Nuclear Sunrise (2017) * World of Deception (TBA) Tantrum of the Muse * The Heart is a Two-Headed Sperm (1999) * Modernmu$ick(2000)! (2000) * The Downtrodden & the Sidhe (2001) Bore * Daughters EP (2015) **"Daughters" **"Dry Bones" Intercessor * 4-Song Demo References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Vengeance Rising Members Category:Once Dead Members Category:Hand of Fire Members Category:Tantrum of the Muse Members